This journey, that shock
by Tigereyes45
Summary: Robin just got some upsetting news, Validar is her father, and even more shocking then that is the news that she has an older brother. Now she's looking for him and the children of the future that Lucina had told them all about. Will she be able to find him? Could he answer the questions surrounding the past of hers she can't remember? I don't own Fire emblem or the characters.
1. Chapter 1 the news

_**Hello everyone. This is my first Fire Emblem story. I hope you enjoy. Also you can vote on which couples get paired up together cause I honestly can't decide. So read, enjoy, and leave a review.**_

* * *

The news.

Robin fell backwards as she heard him talk and held her head. Validar smiles down at his daughter. "It's true and you know it. Your mother may have stole you and your brother from me but now I've found you my child. More so you found me." Robin shook her head. Chrom runs over and helps her up as Frederick and Lissa hurry over too.

She wouldn't listen to what he said. She suddenly stops though. "Brother?" She pushes Chrom away. "What did you say?"

Validar smiles evilly. "Oh did you forget your dearest brother as well Robin? Such a shame he never let you go anywhere alone before. Heh heh. Too bad he doesn't have the same potential as you. That come here." He says holding out his hand.

Chrom tugs on my sleeve. "Don't listen to him we're getting out of here now. Come on everybody." She looks back and forth.

Without looking back at Validar for one last times she finally nods and leaves with them. It was a close call. They almost didn't make it out. Robin was the last one through

They got as far away from the castle as they could before dark befell them. Everyone started to set up camp. Robin sat far away from the others. She had her head rested on her knees, her mind consumed by her thoughts so much that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps of a surprisingly concern friend.

"Robin." She snaps out of her thought at the sound of her name. Robin looks up to see her friend that could turn into a giant rabbit at will. Panne face actually revealed her concern which usually didn't happen. "Are you alright?" Panne asks sitting down on the rock beside Robin.

Robin looks away from Panne and nods. "I'm fine. Just thinking." I sigh and stretch my arms and legs, crossing my arm. "This is all very strange. It seems like yesterday I was found on the ground with no memory."

"I agree. It seems like yesterday we were fending off the scum from the castle to protect lady Emmeryn." Panne says and lifts her face up smelling the air. "Ah this is a real treat."

Robin looks to her. "What is?" Panne points to the distance and lighting-bugs appear. "Ah. Lighting-bugs." Robin says and she smiles watching them dance.

"I call them fireflies." Panne says as she holds out her hand. One landed on her furry hands and smiles. She moves her hand as it walks around on her hand. It soon flew off though and went back to dancing among the others. "Will you look for him?" She asks after a moment of silence watching them.

Robin cringes. "Maybe. We have to find the children Lucina mentioned too though. Do we really have the time?" She asks frowning again as the lighting bugs left.

Panne sighs. "Cheer up. Few here are still cheerful we need our only tactician to be. If you give up eventually all the others will too. Even Nowi who is the cheerfullest one of us all." Panne says and starts to walk away.

Robin sigh and watches the fireflies before smiling. Panne was right. If she looks on the bright-side like she usually does everything would be fine. She has a brother. One who could answer her questions if she could just find him. Robin decides then that tomorrow she would start looking for him. Maybe Tharja could help her. If she could that would makes things much easier. Yeah tomorrow. It'll all be better tomorrow. They couldn't get worse considering the news she got today.

* * *

_**So was it any good? I hope so. Remember tell me how I can approve what I maybe should change and if I made any errors. Also remember to vote. I don't know what pairings I'll make but one I'm leaning to is Tharja with Robin's older brother once he's introduce.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The found

_**Hello, here is chapter two.**_

_**Thank you Gunlord500 for your review. It is appreciated. :)**_

_**It took awhile and now it's my bed time so night and enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter two; The news spreads.

The next day Robin woke up in a cheery mood. Which she often did despite the war. Though one person who was always more cheerful was Henry. He was actually thrilled by this fighting and on some level she was too. The thrill of combat can get to anyone but the aftermath was the hardest part.

Robin hadn't notice that she had walked straight to where she had been meaning to as she zoned out. She smiles as she enters. That smile soon turned into a look of disgust. "Uh, Hey Tharja. Uh, what is that smell?" She asks covering her nose as she looked around. There were clippings of hair, small bones, and many candles everywhere, and in the middle of it all was Tharja sleeping in a hanging net like a bed. So she sleeps in a hammock?

Tharja sat up as soon as Robin had entered the sent. She was already half-way out of the hammock and had her curse book in hand. "Oh Robin what a treat. Why do you visit me?" She asks, walking around Robin to stand behind her. Her creepy smile edge into her face but with specks of sincerity in it as always.

"Oh I need a favor Tharja. Do you think you can help me?" She asks a bit worried about having come in here. As she looks around the room then landing on Thaja's face as she hung onto her back. She wonder if Henry's tent was as creepy as this. The thought made her shudder.

Tharja smiles creepily in return. "Oh, now this is a treasure. Do you need me to curse someone?" She asks almost as if she had been waiting for that this whole time.

Robin smiles. "Ah no, I need you to find someone for me. Someone very important for me to find but I can't remember him at all still will you be able to do it?"

Tharja frowns. "Is it a boyfriend or lost love?" She asks as she walks away and over to her materials.

"Oh no, well sorta. I'm sure I loved him." Tharja frowns but continues her work. "See I just learned that I have a brother. Can you help me find him."

Tharja's eyes brighten and she smiles a slightly deviant smile as she turns to face Robin. "A brother? The smart, wonderful tactician Robin has a brother? Oh I must find him. Anyone related to Robin must be as wonderful as she." Tharja says to herself as she gets to work. She starts mixing her strongest tracking potions and clips a bit of hair off the back of Robin long, purple, wavy hair.

Robin starts to back out. "Thanks Tharja. I think." Once she took the last step out she turns around and walks to the mess hall to grab something to eat before she starts her daily routine of reading, training with Sully and the others then battling any known risen. She had a very busy schedule to say the least but she also had her downtime as well.

As she enters the mess tent she was met by the familiar face of Lissa the fragile healer, and little sister to Chrom. Robin knew this couldn't be good. "Hello Lissa."

"Hello Robin." She says and waves her fingers. "SO I heard the news." She says and her smiles broadens. For a second there Robin could've sworn she saw an evil gleam in Lissa's eyes and the smile was a smirk instead of a smile.

Robin takes a deep breathe before asking, "And what news would that be?" She asks ready to slap a frog out of her hand. Though no way would she do it in front of all these witnesses. Lissa wouldn't do that? Would she?

Lissa stops smiling and looks around noticing that none of the others were watching. She covered the side of her mouth with her left hand, and stood on her tiptoes to whisper into the taller woman's ear. "I heard you have a brother."

I look at the little girl incredulously. "Well of-course you heard it. You were there. As well as Frederick and Chrom." I say getting angry at the ridiculous conversation. "Can we just not talk about it. That doesn't matter until we find him. So for now I'm just going to go about my day as if nothing has changed. Even if Validar is my father and I have a brother." Robin says and gives an exasperated sigh.

Lissa frowns. "But why aren't you more excited?" She asks with a look on her face as if someone just told her Chrom wasn't the prince.

Robin takes a deep breathe. "Because it may not work. We may never find him. So I'm going to go about my usual business. "Now excuse me Lissa. I'm hungry." She pushes pass the princess grabbing her share of food and sitting down with Gaius and Stahl who were talking about their favorite sweets.

"Pies are the best. Including sweet, juciy, apple pies." Stahl debated.

"No. I've tasted many sweets that pass that of apple pies." Gaius depated pulling out a small cake snack.

"Where did that come from?" Robin asks then think after another moment. 'You know what never-mind."

Gaius laughs and pulls out a bag from inside his pocket where it looked like he had fifth-teen more in it. "Best around. You can only get them from up north across the ocean from a small village."

Stahl grabs the one from his hand ate pops it into his mouth. "That is good. Can I have another?" He asks reaching for the bag.

Gaius pulls it away though. "Sorry one free sample per person. You would have to buy more if you want more." He says and eats one smiling.

Robin look between the two. "Can I have one?" Robin asks and Gaius looks at her pausing for a moment before nodding. He hands one to her and she rips it in half before she eats the first half. It was soft and spicy but soon became sweet and the icy tasted as if it was dancing on her tongue. "This is good." She says and swallows it.

Gaius smiles and puts the bag away. "So did I win?" Stahl and Robin both nods as they swallow their treats.

Gaius gets up and leaves after he finishes his breakfast. Robin smiles at Stahl and hands him the other half of her treat. "Here you go Stahl. You can have my other half I have to go train with with Sully."

She gets up after finishing her breakfast and heads to the training ground but was stopped by Tharja. "Tharja what's wrong?" She asks seeing Tharja's out of breathe face.

"I found him. He's nearby I gave a letter to Frederick and had him deliver it." Tharja says and smiles. "He should be arriving by the end of the day."

Robin looks at the dark sorceress with a confused stare before a smile crept across her face. "That's great. That means I should hurry through training and with my other duties too so I can talk with him. Wait, how did you get Frederick to deliver it?" Robin asks curious to what Tharja had to do and hoping it wasn't with a curse.

Tharja frowns. "I promised I wouldn't skip out on the training next time." She says and frowns thinking about it. Robin smiles and hugs her friend before she ran off.

The next ten hours were busy ones. Robin was trying to finish everything so later she wouldn't have to worry about anything. There hadn't been any Risen sightings today. She was in her tent and finishing her last book of the day when she notice a shadow of someone standing outside her tent. "Hello? Who is there?" She asks standing up.

Just then the shadow walked in and a head of light purple hair walks in. Robin reaching and grabs a few small strands of her dark purple hair. "Wh-" She stops and takes a small, quick breathe as he looks up at her. He was slightly taller she noticed. His eyes the same gray as hers. "Who are you?" She finally manages to asks.

The man's eyes were wide in shock only for a moment after seeing her. HE was smiling tenderly at her until she asks that. "Robin, don't you recognize me?" He asks his smile faltering and falls into a frown. His eyes were filled with worry and pain. "It's me Robin. It's Casso." He says and walks a little closer.

Robin shakes her head, her eyes close and suddenly she could hear Validar's voice inside of her head again. She holds her head and tries to ignore him as he laughs. "Didn't I tell you. This reunion won't last long though. Soon you will come home."

"Robin? Are you okay?" Casso asks as he walks over and tries to help her stand. "What's wrong?" He asks and sits her down into her chair.

The voice and pain goes away. "It was Validar again. I'm sorry, Casso? Some time ago I suffered a head injury of some kind which caused me massive memory lost. I do not remember you."

"Did you say Validar?" He asks and tenses up. "Curse him. Did he cause this memory loss? Wait if you forgot how did you find out about me?" He asks standing up and looking down at his sister.

"Validar told me about you and I don't know the cause of my memory loss. I searched you out to see if you could answer some of my questions? About me. About our family. About you." Robin smiles and stands up. "It is good to meet you Casso."

That smile could have broken his heart. He looks away and tried to sound tough. "Nice to see you again Robin. I'll answer your questions but first answer mine. What are you doing with these people? Who are they? And why does it look like you've been fighting?"

"This is Chrom's army from Ylisse. I am there leading tactician and it may look that way because I have been." For the first time she noticed his outfit. He wore light armor of a hero. It was a dark purple and his swords were at his side. From the case on his left side it appeared to be a levin sword. From the hilt of the sword to his right it was a sliver sword. "It seems you have had your fair share of battles as well."

His face darkens as he looks down for a minute. "Yes I have." He looks back up and was laughing as he scratched the back of his neck. "Honestly though when mother said you disappeared I thought you may have ran off to somewhere in Plegia." His face became flushed a little bit. 'After searching for awhile though I still couldn't find you. So I began travelling elsewhere though I never thought of traveling to Ylisse. Guess I know better next time."

"Do you fight for Plegia?" Robin asks and became worried that her newly found brother would be an enemy.

"Oh, no. No way. I paid a Plegian merchant for this armor in case I had to fight more of those risen fellows. I've been resting in a small town on the outskirts of Plegia to be honest. Hey do you think your leader, Chrom right? Do you think he may let me join you all on this journey. I can tell you all you want to know." He says and smiles happily.

Robin nods. "I'm sure that can be arranged. We can go talk to him now." She says and walks past him and out the tent. She weaved through the many other tents around and leads him to Chrom's tent. "Hey Chrom, are you in? I have someone who wants to join the shepherds." Robins says and walks motions for Casso to follow her in.

Chrom was asleep on his desk with a pen in his hand and dried ink on it. "Chrom?" Robin whispers then walks out. "Wait here. I'll be right back." She says and goes off leaving Casso behind as she goes and gets Lissa.

A moment later the two of them was back and after Lissa calmed down about meeting Casso they all walked inside and she woke Chrom up. "Hey Chrom get up! Chroooom!" Lissa whines as she pokes and prods her brother until he opened his eyes and sat up with ink smudged on his face slightly.

"What is it Lissa? Who is that beside Robin?" Chrom asks and wipes the ink off after seeing Lissa giggling and pointing at it.

"That is Casso. Robin's older brother." Lissa says and smiles broader as she said the last part.

Chrom looks at Lissa as if he was asking her mentally if she was joking. He had heard Validar but to have him found so fast. It was a surprised.

Casso looks at Robin, who nods encouragingly, before he stepped forward and got on one knee. "My name is Casso. I would like to join your party sir and help you with your quest." He stands up and keeps a business-like manner about him.

Chrom nods and smiles. "It is a honor to meet you Casso. We would be happy to have you as a sherpherd. You seem to be a very strong warrior as well. We will have Frederick gather up the materials you will need for your tent. He will also help you set it up." Chrom says, dipping the pen back into the ink.

"May I ask one thing sir?" Chrom nods. "I would like to set up my own tent and I would like to ask that you keep Robin as far away from Plegia as possible." He states and ignores the looks of surprise on Robin and Lissa's faces.

Chrom shakes his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. She is our best tactician. We will be lost without her and we need her to defeat Validar."

Casso smiles. "It was worth a shot to asks. Thank you for letting me join your party your majesty." Casso bows at the waist before Chrom stops him and says he's dismiss. Casso walks out and Robin follows right behind him.

"What was that about?" She asks angrily.

"I'm sorry if you're angry but you must know by now that Validar is after you. If you stay out of Plegia he can't get you. Or at least that was my thinking. Pretty stupid of me though. I knew you would never agree to it." He says and scratches his cheek.

"Of-course I wouldn't!" Robin shouts before Frederick walks over with the material to make Casso's tent. They walk away to set it up, leaving Robin behind to glare angrily at their backs before she walks back to her tent and decides to rest for the night.

* * *

_**Okay so Casso Is based on model two of the male robin with dark purple hair while Robin is based on the second model too.**_

_**I figured I would name him after a bird so I went with Casso as in a cassowary. Those are some tough birds.**_

_**Anyway. I hoped you enjoyed it. Remember to vote in the replies about who should end up with who before the kids appear.**_


End file.
